


Follow Me (Not)

by Icylightning



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Meetings, M/M, Meet-Cute, Misunderstandings, Short & Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 07:36:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18868699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icylightning/pseuds/Icylightning
Summary: Next Stiles went into a medical store and purchased headache tablets. To his surprise the guy was there too and this time he even looked at him, more than onceThis was Not a coincidenceOrStiles "thinks" he is being followed by a stranger.





	Follow Me (Not)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi friends!!! New one shot on Sterek. Hope you guys like it. Sorry for mistakes.
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

What the hell?

Stiles titled his head for third time saw a guy who looked couple of years older to him, was following him for last ten minutes

Who was this guy?

It was around ten at night when Stiles was returning back home from his best friend's house warming party. He strolled through the inky darkness of the mid winter, pocketing his hands to avoid getting cold. Since it was winter, he could barely see any people on the street. Stiles too would have gotten home quickly only if his car hadn't betrayed him in the last minute

At first Stiles thought it was an coincidence but when he stopped for some milk at a grocery shop, the guy stopped as well and brought something for himself

Next Stiles went into a 24/7 medical store and purchased headache tablets. To his surprise the guy was there too and this time he even looked at him, more than once

This was Not coincidence

Stiles looked back when he stepped out of the store and yep! The guy was still following him. He picked up his pace and so did the guy

Stiles was now scared. The only possible and logic reason behind the guy following him, would be that he wanted to mug him. Now that was not going to happen. No one gets to mug Stiles Stilinski. It was time to test his four years of karate training

Stiles slowed down his pace and waited for the guy to come close. As expected the guy did walk next to him and that's when he striked with full force

Stiles clenched his fist and swung his arm to his right side, aiming for the guy's jaw. He connected hard with the stalker's mouth sending him sprawling on the ground

 

 

Derek was in late. He was really late and he needed to get back to his house soon as possible. He clutched his jacket pulling it around his chest to avoid being attacked by cold wind and hurried his steps towards his apartment. 

"Dammit!" cursed Derek "I forgot to get bread" he looked around and was glad to see a grocery store that was still open. On entering his eyes fell on a boy (Stiles) and he nearly forgot why he was in the store. Damn he's cute, thought Derek eyeing the guy up and down. If he wasn't getting late, he would be surely asking him out on a date. When the boy walked out, he was brought back to real world. He quickly buyed two large packet and rushed out of the store. 

Derek then remembered he had to buy his mother's blood pressure medicines. He walked into a medical store and was surprised to see the cute boy again. He looked at him twice hoping to catch his attention but to his disappointment, the young man was gone again

Derek checked the time "Oh no! I've hurry if I want to make it on time" he quickened his steps and was about to cross a guy when suddenly his jaw was met with a solid fist. He cried out in pain and went down on the ground

 

 

 

"Is it enough or you want another one?" Stiles asked as he stood in fighting stance. Derek groaned covering his now bleeding lips "Are you crazy? Why did you hit me?"

"You can drop your act. I know you're following me" 

Derek frowned sitting up on the cold ground. He was shocked to see it was the boy from the medical store "Following you? Just because you're cute, it doesn't mean every guy wants to follow you" 

Stiles blushed lightly "Hey I saw you follow me....back at the grocery shop and... and then at medical store... and now you were going to jump on me right... trying to mug me? Hah! I got you first!" Stiles said proudly and saw Derek get up with a deep frown 

Derek patted his clothes, clearing the dust and glared at Stiles "I. Was. Not. Following. You" 

Stiles took a step back feeling intimidated by Derek's presence "But you were! Back in the stor..."

"I went in the grocery store to buy icecream for my grand father!" 

Stiles blinked rapidly "And the medical store?" 

"Blood pressure medicines for my Mom! Do you want to see the prescription?"

Stiles shook his head and looked confusingly at Derek "Why were you in such hurry. You were literally chasing me from the start" 

"I was getting late for tonight's football game. It's going to start in fifteen minutes" 

"Football game...Oh" 

Derek rolled his eyes "Yeah oh" 

Stiles face flushed red with embarrassment "I'm... I'm so sorry" 

Derek wiped the blood off his mouth "You should be. Now move out of my way" 

"Wait!" Stiles pressed his lips "I'm really sorry. I thought you were... anyways, I'm so sorry. Please is there anything I can do to make it up to you" 

Derek started walking "No" Stiles stumbled behind Derek "So it means you haven't forgiven me" 

"Yes" 

"Please...ah.. your name?" 

Derek glared

"Right..we're not there yet. So Mr handsome.." Stiles cooed in an akward toothy smile "How about I buy you a dinner?" 

"What?" 

"Icecream?" 

"Are you crazy?" 

"Coffee. You look like a coffee person" 

"No!" 

"Aaaalcohol?" Stiles drawled the word with hesitation and finally Derek laughed at him "You're definitely crazy" 

"C'mon now. I haven't pleaded this much to anyone in my entire life. I'm really sorry" 

"Derek" 

"What?" 

"My name is Derek Hale" Derek introduced as he kept walking towards his house

Stiles's smile reached his ears "Stiles Stilinski" 

Derek paused turning around to look at Stiles "Tomorrow dinner at eight?" 

"Awesome" replied Stiles "But where do you live. Can I get your phone number or I can give you my address?" 

"There's no need for that" 

"Why?" 

Derek pointed at the building infront of him "I live here. Just shifted two weeks back. So now you know my address" 

Stiles's eyes widened "I live here too! You're the new hot guy the whole building is talking about?" 

Derek raised his eyebrows and saw Stiles's face turn deep shade of red "I mean... I didn't.. well you know.." 

Derek leaned in to whisper near Stiles's ears "I think you're also hot. See you tomorrow. Goodnight"

"Goodnight" Stiles saw Derek climb up the stairs and he sighed happily. This was the best misunderstanding of his life. He couldn't wait for his dinner date with his "imaginary" stalker. 

 

 

THE END :-)))

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Please leave a comment :-)))


End file.
